1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote control device which can be used with a wide variety of sizes, styles and formats of cameras to provide wireless and programmed control of a camera's shutter release while also allowing the device to provide mounting, support and direction for a camera.
2. Prior Art
There are a great many styles and sizes of cameras the most popular being the 110 style and the 35 mm style although the new disposable types are also gaining popularity. As is well known in prior art there are devices which provide control, in varying degrees, of a camera's shutter. The problem with these devices is that they are not everything to all cameras. An ideal shutter control system should allow such features as activation by remote control, a delayed release control, either one shot or multiple shot control, time exposure control for long exposures, a time lapse control for multiple exposures taken at intervals, an easy connection to an event controlled switch to actuate the shutter when an event happens, an auxiliary switched output to control peripheral equipment or a shutter and a visual display of the status of the control system. Unfortunately, not all cameras have all these features and a great many cameras have none of these features while other cameras have some but not all of these features. This invention encompasses all of the above mentioned ideal features.
When using one or more of the above mentioned shutter control features it is often necessary to have the camera mounted on a tripod or steadfastly held by some other means. This often requires carrying around a sometimes large, bulky and heavy tripod. And without such a tripod it often negates the use of a particular shutter control feature. Furthermore, some styles of cameras do not even have a standard tripod mounting capability. This invention provides a solution to these situations.
As is well known in the prior art a number of attachments are available which serve to overcome the shortcomings of cameras not having any or all of the above mentioned shutter control features. The ideal attachment of this sort should ideally be able to provide all of the above mentioned shutter control features, be readily adaptable to accommodate different sizes and styles of cameras, be removable and be portable. As a further desirable feature such an attachment should be able to hold the camera and provide some means to point the camera to orient it in a particular direction and elevation while providing the shutter control features mentioned above. Unfortunately, not all such attachments provide these features. Some only work with electronic shutter releases and not with mechanical systems. Some only work with tripod mountable cameras but not with other styles. Some only work with cameras that have a standardized cable release feature but not with other styles. Most do not provide a means for holding and pointing the camera while providing any or all of the shutter control features. This invention overcomes all of these shortcomings and provides all of the ideal features of such an attachment for a camera.
It is very common for an individual to have several cameras. It would be very desirable to have one device that could inexpensively transform all of the cameras into much more versatile cameras having features usually found only on more expensive cameras. For individuals having or wishing to acquire an inexpensive featureless camera it would be desirable to have access to an inexpensive device that could easily enhance the camera to have features only available on much more expensive cameras. This invention provides such a device.
Quite often tourists, individuals, families and vacationers wish to take photographs with themselves in the photographs. Common problems in achieving this are not having a tripod to hold the camera, no self timer, a self timer not activating exactly when its desired, no controlled succession of photographs or no remote control capability. Solutions to these problems often include asking a passerby to take the photograph, balancing the camera on a ledge or table,, one member of a group being absent from the photograph while taking it, setting a self timer and hoping to run into the photograph or hiring others to take the photographs. Sometimes these solutions do not provide satisfactory photographic results and result in a risk of damage to the camera should it fall from a table or ledge. This invention provides a dependable solution to these problems.
Photographers that wish to take a succession of photographs at a predetermined time lapse such as photographing a flower opening up are often required to be present to activate the shutter at the designated lapse which may be inconvenient or perhaps impossible. This invention solves that problem. Also, in the example above, a sequence of time lapse photographs may be required to have a long time exposure on each shot. This invention easily and economically performs that function with great precision.